


The Voyeur

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: The Deep Blue Sea (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Plot Twist, Secret Admirer, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Page takes a moment from his dull life to "appreciate" the woman across the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voyeur

Another day of dull new engines and sweating men, all familiar and still so new to him. Freddie didn't bother with trying to slick his hair back or with cleaning his hands to open his door. He dropped his coat and wallet on the chair in his bedroom as he flung open the windows to left the musky smell out into the world. He saw the landlord had placed his cleaning delivery on his bed.

He smirked, looking into the pocket of the clean pressed shirt to find what he knew was already there. For two years now, he found a single red lipped kiss pressed to a single folded tissue. At first he thought it was a mistake until the shop girl in the front told him of the secret admirer, the only girl that worked in the back. She would always refuse to let him in the back or give him the name of the woman. Freddie knew it wasn't her because her mouth was too small.

The brazilian air flowed in as he closed his eyes. He knew the woman across the way was there as he started to peel off his uniform. He wondered in how many ways his admirer and his balcony woman would compare or if they were completely different people. He opened his eyes checking as she sat there on her balcony with her head stuck in a book. She must have had the day off from whatever she did.

He tried taking a guess to what she did for a living. She always left wearing a simple day dress, pressed and ironed to perfection and when she returned in the evening, the dress would be worn and she would be tired but most of the time, not enough for a partner that found their way into her room late at night.

At first, he felt ashamed to watch at first. He would watch how her back arched as she rode her partners like prized stallions. Her beautiful voice would carry on to the Heavens and over to his apartment.

One night, he sat in his chair watching as a partner had her bent over the bed, taking her from behind. He had her feet kicked widely apart as she gripped the bedsheets together.

Freddie reclined back and pushed his hand down his pants, lazily stroking at his cock. Her screams sent a stir to him as he imagined his hand was her walls. He imagined her straddling him as he pulled her down on his cock.

He opened his eyes, meeting her gaze as he stopped. Freddie was mortified, thinking his actions undesirable until she smiled in his direction. She bit her bottom lip and reached between her legs as she started stroking at her clit. Freddie continued as her hips tilted up to her partner, allowing him to go deeper. Freddie was amazed at the image of her. Faster and harder he stroked, he was a mad man as he released into his hand. He looked up one final time as she came.

She had turned her face into the mattress to hide her screams but turned to the window with a satisfied smile on her face. Freddie scurried to the window, closing off her spell from the room.

That was months ago and Freddie was washing off what he could from his skin from the days work of hauling plane parts at the airbase. He stepped out clean and in a towel as he felt the Brazil wind play with the curtains.

The evening was slow as he watched the young woman. Her book was done as was her dinner and her chores around her home as she left for the evening in a form fitting dress. Freddie dressed in his pajama pants, reading deeply the daily paper until he heard the slam of her door as he looked up.

The woman across the way was laughing as her chestnut hair fell from her bun to around her shoulders. Freddie watched as a blonde haired woman came into his view. They both stumbled into his view as they fell onto her bed in a drunken stupor. He had seen the other woman before knowing her as Anya from the local market. It seemed odd to him as most of the woman's guests were men.

Both women rolled on the mattress in laughter until Anya pinned her to the mattress and kissed the woman deeply. She didn't protest as she arched her back to Anya. Anya's lips moved down her neck as the woman opened her eyes to the window. Freddie met her eyes as she smiled, licking her lips as her hands moved up Anya's dress showing off her garter belt and nothing else.

Anya kept her attention to her as her hand disappeared under her dress causing the woman's moan to be audible. Freddie sat in his chair, pushing his nervousness aside along with the edge of his pants as he exhaled from the grip of his hand to his cock.

She flipped Anya onto the mattress and stripped off her own clothes as Anya tossed her dress to the floor with the exception of the belt. He moved the hand on his cock to the movement of their bodies as they grinded, kissed, biting softly into each others bare flesh.

The woman moved down, angling herself and Anya to the window for Freddie to watch. The woman knelt between Anya's open legs, licking Anya's lips, writhing on the bed as Freddie saw her reach between her own legs and play with her folds. Her hand found her clit, soothing a phantom ache that made her tongue move faster.

Freddie imagined for a moment how the woman would look knelt in front of him as she took his cock into her mouth. He opened his eyes, from Anya's cries of pleasure. Anya's chest heaved as her legs closed around the woman's head. Her back arched from the mattress as she clawed at the sheets.

Freddie was so close, painfully wanting the woman as she pulled away, using her fingers to wipe her jaw clean. A wicked smile graced Anya's face as she pulled the woman up playfully by her hair and shoved her to the bed. Her own actions were hungrier as she gave the woman's core no mercy with her tongue and fingers.

Her moans and cries ascended to his window as he gripped harder. He had to have her, to make her scream, to writhe under him as he pounded into her. She climbed, her head thrashing from side to side as her gaze fixed on Freddie again. She was crying out to him as he refused to hide himself. He came hard, his cum shot to the wooden floor as the woman screamed to the heavens. She arched as Anya laughed in glee at the sight of the woman. She relaxed as Anya laid next to her as they all panted for a steady breath, tasting the night on the tip of their tongues.

As he finally relaxed, Freddie rose from his chair to clean the floor and ready himself for bed. His eyes would flicker for a moment to the ladies resting in the bed and he could only smile, seeing a young woman enjoy her youthful spirit as she was spread across her sheets. Maybe, one day he would see her or maybe he would go back to his wishful thinking as he went to close the window.

He saw the woman, causally walking for their clothes as Anya slipped her dress on and the woman only tossed her clothes to a different part of the floor and tied a robe around her waist.

She gave Anya one last kiss at the door. Anya pulled her hair over her shoulder, tossing the woman a wink as she disappeared into the hallway. The woman almost closed her door, stopping as she looked out the window to Freddie, who leaned against the wall, wiping his clean hands dry.

She didn't wave her hand or give any acknowledgment as she stood in her white robe. The moment in the heat stood still as they watched each other, waiting for something to happen. The woman kept a poker face to her as she lifted her hand and held up her fingers.

_3 0 4_

Freddie swore he saw her blush as she opened the front door and walked into a different part of the apartment. His heart pumped in his chest as he tossed on the clean shirt from the bed and ran for the door. He didn't bother with shoes as he raced down the stairs and across the street.

He stopped in the lobby, looking to the four different staircases, unsure of which one to take. He smiled in the direction of the elderly woman behind the desk.

_"Desculpe-me, onde tres-o-quatro?_

The older woman flashed her toothless smile and pointed to the nearest staircases to her right. Freddie followed the staircase, listening to a radio, his legs putting one foot in front of the other until he stood in the empty, open doorway of _her_ apartment. He walked in, seeing nothing but the soft colors of the woman's space.

He couldn't stop himself as he wondered on. This wasn't right, he thought to himself and turned back to the door, hearing the sound of running shower water. He stopped, peering to the wall as she shut the door quietly.

There she was. She was real.

"Hello."

Freddie opened his mouth but found no words to say. There were none for this moment. He stepped forward to her as she kept her eyes on him. He held out his hand as a gesture of formality.

"Freddie Page."

"An English gentleman? I chose wisely," she giggled. He was struck listening to her sweet tone. Her voice was enough to make him hurt for her again as he tried to calm himself.

"Yes, I am, and yourself?"

"Greek-American. _Catalina_."

 _Catalina_.

Her name was the final straw as he licked his lip. Catalina reached to touch the soft stubble at the side of his face. He turned his head, kissing the side of her palm. She pulled him down slowly testing both of their resistances as she hovered her lips over his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Freddie."

"Don't worry. It will be."

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to him as he kissed her, tasting mangos and the woman that Catalina was with. One hand reached down untying the front of her silk robe as her hips grinded softly against his, with the robe falling to the floor. He stripped his shirt and pants until he was as naked as she was.

Freddie took her lips again, backing her into her bathroom until they ended up under the running water of her shower. He was lost in her, her naked form, in the way the running water flowed down her full breasts. His tongue darted down, tasting the salt of her skin as she pressed herself to the wall. It tingled, going lower, tasting her lingering juices as her finger clawed at the tiles.

She tasted like sweet fruit as he pushed a finger into her, drawing more of her into his mouth. Her voice echoed from the small bathroom, being already sensitive from Anya's visit earlier. Her hips bucked and her legs shook.

Freddie held her up with his hand groping at her breast. He licked his lips clean from what was there as his hand took the place of his mouth with his fingers pumping into her and his thumb brushing over her clit.

Freddie no longer wanted to be the English gentleman she thought him to be. He removed his hand from her, bringing them up to his lips to suck her arousal from them until she took one of the fingers, darting her tongue out for a taste. Freddie tasted the other finger, moaning in approval and hunger as he lifted Catalina off of her feet.

Freddie adjusted himself between her legs as he lined his erection to her core and plundged. His mouth dropped, letting a loud, steady moan escape from his throat. He felt Catalina grab onto his shoulders, feeling every cell in his body screaming from her heat wrapped around his cock. Her head hit the shower wall as she felt his full length in her with her legs wrapping around him. Catalina tried to move as Freddie stopped her.

"No, wait. Not here," he panted.

" _Arrelia bastardo!_ "

"Compared to what you do to me, _vamp sorrateira_?"

He carried Catalina across the room to her bed, laying her gently on the messy sheets. He pushed his hips forward once, letting her wall ease for a moment. The moment, however was too much for him as his erection cried out for her. For Catalina.

He started slowly, to have some control as his face buried into her neck.

"Your voice, _bonito_. Let me hear it, my Catalina."

He moved to his back as Catalina straddled his hips, as she sank onto his cock. She braced his chest as they moved, taking in every drop of pleasure that they could. Catalina gripped his hair to anchor herself as he went faster.

"Oh god," she cried.

"That's it, Catalina. So beautiful."

Her wet hair suck to her face as she started to fall forward. He used the change to his advantage, planting his feet to the mattress as she mewled louder.

Freddie honed the thrust of his hips as Catalina grabbed on to the headboard. She fingers wrapped around the edge as she held on, trying not to rebound from Freddie. He took the chance, leaning his head up to suckle her breasts as she bounced on his lap. He felt her muscle start to tighten. Catalina no longer held back as she wailed in pleasure. He felt her walls tighten and squeeze his cock as he fucked her to his own release, spilling inside of her.

He sank with her to the mattress as they were both breathless, caught in her sheets. His eyes closed, smelling everything that was on her skin that day. A familiar clean fabric, Anya, her arousal, sweat and him.

"You're not going to call the authorities on me, are you?"

"Why would I do such a thing? I invitied you in."

Freddie hid his face in his hands, thinking of all the time he wanted to be where he was now, in her bed and next to her as she moved from the bed. She handed him his clothes as she grabbed a gown of her own.

He dressed, wanting to stall himself for as long as he could to keep himself a while more. Perhaps if he lingered a bit more...

"You are not what I though you'd be."

"Perhaps."

"Tell me, Mr. Page. Can you keep a secret?"

Catalina step forward reaching into his shirt and pulling out the kissed tissue. Freddie felt the heat of his sudden blush as he gently snatched it back.

"It isn't what you think..."

"I know, I put them there."

"The..."

"All of them."

She was the seamstress, the admirer from the back of the shop. He couldn't find the words to match how he felt about the situation, only kissing her lips as he held her in contentment.

"I wasn't sure how to approach you, I was... shy."

"I think we may have finally broke some ground there."

He tried to pull away from her but found that he couldn't. He wanted to stay and be with her. He did want to please her again, he also wanted to hold her and make her laugh, to give her everything but now that he knew about her, he would take his time with her and get her back for teasing him after so, so long.

"Would you like to stay? I-No one really stays the night, and I've always wanted to ask."

He smiled, knowing he shouldn't. They had only just _properly_ met but he wanted her again and again and again until she begged him to stop. His eyes were glued to her naked body as she slipped on a plain beautiful nightgown.

"Perhaps later in the week. I wouldn't want to do anything too bold."

"No," she agreed. "We certainly wouldn't want that. Good night Mr. Page."

"Good night, Catalina."

The door closed behind him as did his fist around the soft tissue with her kiss on it.

Freddie didn't met the eyes of anyone as he walked back to his place. He didn't want them to know his secret. He unlocked his door, his strong hand resting on the back of the door knob as he almost closed the door.

He looked up and saw Catalina in a nightgown as she knelt over to brace the side of her balcony railing. He eyed her clevage and licked his bottom lip. He turned on the light and left the door open as she giggled and bolted for her door.

"Nothing _too_ bold," he told himself as he heard the sound of feet thundering against the hallway floor.

 


End file.
